


Fuego

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys having a bit of fun playing muggle football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. 
> 
> The artist is 8c on Livejournal, pukingpastilles on Tumblr!  
> This was created for Prompt Number: M7  
> Original Work Name: Bend it Like Beckham
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!
> 
> Artist's Notes: I'M SORRY PROMPTER I think you were expecting a fic, so this poor substitute doesn't include a lot of the elements you were probably looking forward to (like Harry being a coach, ....or... anything at all to do with Bend It Like Beckham besides football hahah). I think rather than a post-war football thing, I was imagining it as an AU muggle deal while I drew it, where they play football instead of quidditch in school........... I apologize for butchering your perfectly adorable prompt ;A;
> 
> [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/91657168853/ahhh-the-reveals-at-hdsmoochfest-went-up-today-so)

Art by [8c](http://8c.livejournal.com/)

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/151321.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
